Can you say 'I love you'?
by Ascot no miko
Summary: I have no clue if it's true, but I'm going to call it 'angst'. This fic reflects on the night Koushiro's parents died... (Koushiro fans... this is for you.)


  
  


**Can you say I love you'?**  
  


  
a small voice said, so quiet it almost seemed to whimper.  
  
Despite the pain racking through her body, Ami turned to see the little child, her handsome son, looking up at her with wide black eyes. She bit back tears as she tried to reach for him, and pain racked her body. She tried, yet again, but couldn't.  
  
Koushiro... my baby... don't cry... Ami said, her own eyes pleading. It was horrible. The coldness of the wind... the windows shattered.... The car was demolished. Destroyed. Ami glanced over at her husband, and saw that he was already dead. Blood was dripping down her husband's pale face.  
  
Koushiro said, almost reading Ami's mind. The little child was shivering slightly, tears painfully visible in his eyes. Ami's heart cried out to God to help her... to help her little baby. Why can't you let me hold him? Why? My baby is crying and I can't even get enough strength to comfort him.'  
  
Ami remembered what had happened. They had been driving home from a dinner meeting at her husband's cousins house... Kenji and Junsa, Ami believed. Already, her thought were disoriented as she tried to concentrate, and failed.  
  
Ami remembered the headlights of the car, blinding them, and both her and her husband screaming. The car had gone off the road, and into a ditch, seemingly hiding it from sight. The car that had hit them held a drunk, that Ami knew, because it had been swerving wildly.  
  
Don't they realize what they've done?' Ami thought, remembering those kids in the car. My husband... he's dead. I am surely to die... But what about my son, my baby Koushiro? Have they cut his life short to? Don't they know the horror and the pain that they have caused?'  
  
Ami looked up once again at her little child, struggling against the straps in the car seat. He hadn't been hurt in the accident, unlike his parents, but tears were now streaming down the child's face as he tried to reach his mother. Koushiro whimpered, his small hands reaching for Ami.  
  
Koushiro, shh... don't cry, Koushiro, okaasan's here... Ami tried again to will herself to reach her child, but only succeeded on getting her hand to his car seat. Koushiro quickly wrapped his own fingers around her hand, eyes still crying for the warmth and protection he needed from his mother.  
  
Koushiro cried again, and Ami raised her head slightly, just to see her child. He had wide black eyes, and the same fiery red hair as his father, with just a touch of her own brown. With black eyes and red hair, his face looked pale most of the time, but he was really an active little boy.  
  
Koushiro... okaasan loves you... Ami said quietly to her child, gripping her child's small hand back. I love you, my baby boy... nothing can change that. Even though he didn't understand the words, Koushiro could understand the emotions, and he began to cry slightly again.  
  
As a tear dripped down Ami's own cheek, she said, Can you say that? Koushiro, do you know how to say I love you'? Suddenly, Ami's mind was sent one a seemingly desperate journey, a last frontier against death. Can you, Koushiro? My child, can you say I love you'?  
  
As he saw his mother's desperate plee, Koushiro stopped crying and looked at her with unshed tears in his eyes. Koushiro uttered, trying to stop the tears from flowing as Ami grasped his small hand even tighter, trying so hard to make him understand what she was saying.  
  
Can you try, Koushiro? Ami asked again, eyes pleading. Please say it, please. Say I love you' for okaasan. Please.... please, Koushiro, please... Ami knew that she needed to here this, before her death. My child... I love you, my baby... I'm not asking for your love... I'm asking for God to spare your life.'  
  
A few moments passed in silence as Koushiro tried to understand what Ami was saying. His black eyes had lost the tears inside, and were now curious and determined, trying to see was this meant. Koushiro then emitted a slight smile, showing that he now understood, that now he could.  
  
I wuv you, okaasan. Koushiro said softly, gripping the hand of his mother.  
  
Ami smiled, and slipped into death...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, for you angst experts out there, I have a question. Was this angst? I dunno.... Okay, I don't know about you, but I found this to be highly depressing. Anyone agree? BTW, please review. Arigatou for reading!


End file.
